The Ultimate One Shot Gallery
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: Join me and my crew through the funny and hard times in life. I will try to update at least once a day. I take requests!
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate One Shot Gallery

Chapter One: The Grocery Wars

When a worker at the Jumanacai Village Market makes the ninja mad things get a little out of hand. No a lot out of hand.

Peyton and the ninja walked through Jumanacai Village Market occasionally throwing some junk food into the buggy. (Whatever you call a shopping cart).

"Please let us get some Takis!" Jay begged as he cuddled the spicy chip to his face.

Peyton shrugged, "I have enough money to last forever. Throw it in."

Jay pumped his fist in the air, and threw the chips into the buggy.

"Are we ready?" Peyton asked pushing the buggy towards the register.

Zane looked at the mountain of candy, soda, and chips in the buggy.

"I think we may have a little too much junk food. How about we get some salad?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Cole and Kai yelled. "THIS IS AMAZING! SENSEI WU WOULD HAVE NEVER LET US BOUGHT THIS MUCH!"

Peyton grinned, "I know. It just took some scissors, a baseball bat, and a really loud blow horn to make him change his mind."

"Wait a minute. That sounds really bad." Cole said.

"Yeah? I just cut off his beard, taped him to a wall, and every time he talked I blew the blow horn."

"Wow." Cole blinked.

"Yeah. Well do y'all want anything else?"

"Cake!" Cole drooled.

"Yeah sure." Peyton walked over to the Bakery, and picked out a large Oreo cake.

"Now let's pay and get out of here. I got banned from this store. I can't let them see me."

"What did you do to get banned?"

"Nothing… They just don't like me."

"Oh…"

Peyton pushed the cart to the register, and pulled out her wallet.

The cashier hid behind her hat and scanned all of the food "That would be 306. 23 dollars."

"Dang…"

"Wow. You guys are really fat to be eating this much junk."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, and looked at the others. "Did she just call us fat?"

"Yes, yes she did." Cole answered.

"THIS MEANS… WAR!" Peyton raised her hand, and yelled.

The cashier picked up my taco shells, and threw them onto the ground. Then she took her fat meaty legs, and smashed them to crumbs!

Everyone gasped, "No"

Peyton started twitching "Did you just…?"

"Yes I did," the cashier smiled as she picked up our cake and smashed it too.

Cole starts crying "Why are you such an evil person"

Peyton looks at the cashier with an evil look on her face.

"NO! THE ONLY ONE THEY CALL EVIL IS ME!"

The cashier looked at Peyton "I despise you MARTHA!"

She smiled again and picked up the Takis and crushed them in her big meaty hands.

Peyton gasped, took of her hat, and looked at her name tag which clearly read Samantha.

"Linda" Peyton hissed under her breath. "I thought you worked at that taco bell"?

"I got fired because of you."

"Well I got banned from that Taco Bell because of you!"

"NO MORE TALKY STUFF!" Peyton screamed as she pointed at Linda.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Peyton picked up a can of Creamed Coconuties, and threw it at Linda. It bounced of her fat stomach and hit Cole in the eye.

"You won't take me alive!" he screamed still crying from the loss of his precious cake.

Linda lost her breath for a second but when she got better she picked up a box full of Mr. Wattle's Ultra Stuffy, Stuffy bears and threw it at Peyton.

Zane screamed "NO! That was one of the things I was looking forward to!"

Peyton picked up Jay (who was hunched in a ball and sucking his thumb) and threw him at Linda who landed on the counter next to her and started barfing all over Linda. While Cole (who was now growling like a wild animal) ran her to her and started biting her.

Linda gasped, "So this is how you wanna play."

Peyton growled, "Oh honey, I don't wanna play. I WANT TO KILL!"

Brice watched the two fights, and backed up.

"Um… Zane."

"Yes."

"How long do you think it will take before the cops show up?"

"Only a few minutes." Zane pulled out his phone, and dialed the cops.

"Wow Zane."

Peyton looked at Zane, and her eyes widened. "DESTROY THE PHONE!?"

Linda grunted, "Aww are you afraid of going to jail…again."

Peyton gritted her teeth, "FORGET THE PHONE… KILL!"

Linda and Peyton continued fighting for about 30 minutes UNTIL! The cops showed up.

Peyton and Linda froze in their place. Peyton had one arm around Linda's neck, and one under her thigh. Linda had both of her arms squeezing Peyton's waist.

"What is going on here?" Officer Bob asked holding his gun.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Peyton accused Linda.

"WHAT! IT WAS THAT BLASTED GIRL RIGHT THERE!" Linda pointed at Peyton.

One little girl, and her mom looked at the two.

"Mommy, why are they being mean to each other?"

"Because they are bad people."

"Come here child." Officer Bob commanded the small kid.

The little kid looked at her mom, and nodded.

"I need you to leave this building right now."

"Okay." The mother and daughter left the building, and Bob got out his gun.

"I need you to put your hands in the air."

"Who?" Linda asked.

"Both of you."

Linda released Peyton and put her hands in the air, "I am innocent."

"Yeah I don't think so. Peyton, I thought I banned you from this store."

"I thought I told you to shut up, and never talk to me again."

"I thought I told you that I am a police officer, and I don't have to listen to you."

"I thought I told you that I am a nindroid with a titanium fist, and a baseball bat, and you don't wanna mess with me."

"ENOUGH! How do you even do that? You are so distracting."

As soon as Bob finished speaking, Sensei Wu ran through the door.

"AHH MY EYES!" Cole cried."

Sensei Wu had most of his clothing stripped off, and half of his beard gone. Long strips of duct tape stuck to his arms, and red patched covered his skin.

"I THOUGHT I SAID NO MORE JUNK FOOD!" Sensei Wu screamed.

"And…"

Sensei Wu smiled, and ran over to the mess of food, and crap that they threw at each other.

"GUMMY BEARS!"

Peyton smiled," There is no way I am going back to that cold dark place."

Bob grinned, "I know. Instead you are banned from every single Taco Bell in America. AND LINDA YOU ARE FIRED!"

Linda and Peyton sunk to the ground crying, "How could you do that to me?"

Bob smiled, and got back in his car.

Peyton looked at Linda, and sent a dirty look. "I will get my revenge."

Peyton and the ninja left the store, and got on with life.

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Ninjago!

What is your favorite part?


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate One Shot Gallery

This idea is from Magicwolfpup!

Chapter 2: A day at the Arcade

Rules are meant to be broken right? Well I sure do hope so, because Peyton and the ninja were breaking the rules… again.

"Sensei Wu! Cole is punching me!"

"Well that's because we are training!"

"We are supposed to punch the dummies!"

"That's why I am punching you."

"HEY!"

Sensei Wu pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why can't a man have a day of rest in peace. THAT'S IT! I have been training them too much. They need a day off."

Sensei Wu got off of his chair, and walked to the training room.

"Sensei Wu, you came." Jay smiled.

"Yes, yes, and I must tell you something. I am only going to say this once."

"Well hurry, because I have some punching to do." Cole grinned, and pounded his fists in the air.

"Yes it is about that. I have been pushing you to hard. You get the day off. You get to do whatever you want… just not illegal. I am not going to bail you out again."

Peyton snickered, "We are not that bad… are we boys?"

Cole and Jay shook their heads, "Of course not."

Peyton nodded, "See we will be as good as angels."

Sensei Wu shook his head, "Well if angels suddenly acted like the Devil then yes you will be as good as angels, but until then I am leaving Zane in charge."

Peyton's mouth fell open, "But Wu, he is soooo boring."

"No he is responsible. And you call me Sensei Wu."

"Yeah call him whatever, but do not call him responsible. He is the one who was all goo goo eyes at those Coconuties yesterday."

Zane put his hands on his hips, and tilted his head, "It is not irresponsible to like something."

Sensei Wu sighed, "You are impossible. Why are you even here Peyton? I told you boys no inviting friends over."

Cole pouted, "Come on Sensei, she has an element!"

Sensei Wu mumbled under his breath, "The element of stupidity."

Peyton grinned, "Why are we wasting our time talking? WE HAVE LAWS TO BREAK!"

Zane pulled his hands out of his pockets, "No! We have some fun to have. No law breaking. Sensei Wu left me in charge, so you have to listen to me."

Peyton stuck out her tongue, and red to her black Harley.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!"

"That doesn't even make since. Everyone knows cookies can't walk. That would be scary." Zane shuddered. Yes he is afraid of walking food.

Cole and Jay shook their head, and ran to their vehicles.

"Come on Kai!"

Kai shrugged, and ran to his bright red sports car. Well P.I.X.A.L'S bright red sports car that he stole from her,

(36 minutes later)

Peyton and the ninja have arrived at the Jumanacai Village Arcade. The place where you chase the boring all away. (That is their motto)

"This doesn't classify as illegal does it?" Peyton asked.

"No it doesn't."

"Dang it. I wanted to visit my prison buddy again."

"Well then…"

"So what game do we play first?"

"Um… Pacman?"

"Eww no."

As soon as Peyton finished talking a group of three year olds walked up to them.

"Well well well who do we have here?" One of the boys asked.

"Um… where are your parents?" Cole asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I am older than you, and if you don't I will get her," Cole pointed at Peyton, "To slap you in the face."

"Maybe we should sort this out, through a game off."

"Oh it's on little boy!" Peyton taunted, and pulled out her game card.

The little boy nodded, "What's your name?"

"My name is Peyton… Peyton Holloway."

"I'm Joseph, and I am about to beat some butt."

"Yeah I doubt that."

"I don't."

"So what game are we playing?"

"We can pick two. You pick one, and I pick one."

"Sweet. I call the Racecar game. I am boss at that game!"

"I pick the dancing game, because you are so fat you won't be able to dance."

"WHAT'S UP WITH YO PEOPLE CALLIN ME FAT?"

"Bring it on!"

"Wait… what is the prize?"

"The prize is if I win I get to slap you in the face with my bat."

"What's in it for me?"

"Um… you can pick on us."

"For a month."

"Deal."

Peyton and Joseph ran to the game section, an inserted their change.

First round: Racing

Peyton grabbed the steering wheel, and veered it to the side.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

Joseph blinked, "What does bastard mean?"

"Oh yeah… you're only three."

"Yeah..."

Peyton smiled, and came up with a great plan to ensure her winning.

"Look over there! ICE CREAM!"

Joseph let go of the wheel, and ran over to where Peyton pointed."

He came back with two cones, "I brought you an ice cream."

"Thank you little boy." Peyton accepted the cone, but turned around and shoved it in his face.

"That's not fair."

Peyton grinned, "I don't play by the rules."

The little boy took his game car, and ran it into Peyton's.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Peyton, now angry, ripped off the game wheel, and started running around the arcade.

"NOONE BEATS ME!"

Joseph started crying and ran into the bathroom.

Cole's mouth fell open, "You made a three year old cry. That's low… even for you."

"He made me angry bro…"

"Yeah, but now he is crying."

"So?"

"So go apologize."

"Would you?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

"I can't go in the boy's bathroom anyway."

"Eh… I went into the ladies room before."

"Yeah… probably to see naked girls."

"You get naked in the bathroom?"

"No."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I dunno…"

"Look there is Joseph now." Cole pointed to the dance game.

Peyton walked over to the dance game.

"Look, Joseph I'm sorry."

"I know. I just got sad, because my dog Fido ran away yesterday."

"Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I? You're just a girl who is about to be made fun of for a month."

"Okay den…"

"Let's do this. My bed time is in 30 minutes."

"It's 5:00." (Actually when I wrote this is was 4: 57)

Peyton and Joseph got onto the dancing mats, and started their moves.

"Boom!" Peyton shouted when they were done.

One of the friends of Joseph looked at me, "Isn't that the game that tricks you into exercising?"

Cole's eyes widened, "You're that boy from Darkley's School for bad boys."

"So what."

Peyton stood up from her chair, "I HAVE BEEN CHEATED! YOU LOSERS!"

"Well I won so I get to make fun of you for a month."

"Wow wow wow man we tied."

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

Peyton and Joseph started a match of rock paper scissors, and the winner was…

JOSEPH!

Peyton's mouth widened, "Wh-whaa?"

Joseph smiled, and stuck out his tongue, "LOSER!"

Disclaimer

I can't believe I lost guys.

0_0 Whatever. I don't own Ninjago.


End file.
